odanobunanoyaboufandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanna L'Ortese
Is a templar knight of honourable St. John Knights (Knights Hospitaller) from Spain. She initially was seen as an enemy by Takigawa Kazumasu and her pirate subordinate Kuki Yoshitaka, but, after duelling Sagara Yoshiharu, it was revealed that her intentions were actually not hostile and she becomes a valuable ally against Takeda Shingen. Appearance Giovanna typically walks around in a suit of golden medieval armour, it's noted that her appearance when in this armour is so intimidating to her oponents, especially those who have no idea what a European Knight actually is, that she comes across as a demon. Under her armour she has red hair and green eyes, she is described as an attractive young bishoujo by Yoshiharu. Personality As expected of a knight, she takes honour and duty very seriously and will not hesitate to accept a duel against a worthy oponent, she considers Kuki Yoshitaka highly due to the fact that she, before Yoshiharu, who was forced into it, was the only person who even bothered to challenge her rather than run away. She is loyal to her ancestors, proudly defending Ise Spanish Isle because of her family legacy as a knight. She will fight a challenger on equal terms, if they lack a horse she will fight them on foot, if they lack a sword she will fight with her fists. She is apparently quite headstrong and eager to prove herself as a knight, so much so she "defended" Ise Spanish Isle when in fact Organtino didn't want to make any trouble for the natives, which caused her to become something of a demon in the eyes of the Kuki Pirates. She does not like jokes, perverted ones especially, in fact she stutters when the word "naked" is ever mentioned, regardless of the context. She believes that eating and sleeping are the two most important things to a knight, she will take the oppertunity to do either of these things when it comes up and has a habit of blatantly ignoring conversations around her while eating. History After the Spanish appeared in Ise and took over the unnamed Island which Kuki's pirates later called Ise Spanish Isle, she became the guard of that area, Kuki Yoshitaka challenged her to a duel in order to try and start negotiations with the Nanban people stationed there, however, she retreated when Giovanna's swordsmanship proved too much for her. Plot Tiger of Kai Arc : Main Article: Tiger of Kai Arc She first appears on Ise Spanish Isle, where Yoshiharu is forced by Takigawa Kazumasu to challenge her to a duel. The duel was interrupted by Organtino Later, when Yoshiharu leaves to aid Nobuna in dealing with the Azai Asakura Alliance' forces, she stays behind and helps Saitou Dousan and Motoyasu Matsudaira fend off Takeda's forces. Skills and Abilities She is a shockingly good swordswoman. due to the armour of medieval knights usually it wasn't easy for them to freely move even on horseback, Giovanna, due to her strength, and perhaps the design of her armour, does not have this problem, however she can be worn out by her armour in a prolonged fight. She carries a lance, can rise horseback, and also wields a two handed broadsword. her physical strength and speed were enough to cut a katana in Yoshiharu's hand clean in half before he even had the oppertunity to react to it, this when she's wearing a full suit of armour. Even barehanded she is still swift enough to overwhelm the average person, however, because she only uses straight punches, and Yoshiharu is skilled at evasion, this speed of her's could be easily overcome. Trivia Like many other characters, Giovanna is likely inspired by a historical figure. Giovanni Paolo Lascaris (1560-1657) was an Italian Hosptialler Knight who would become an ambassador to Spain and eventually leader of his order (Grand Master). As Grand Master, Giovanni was interested in expanding the Order of St. John beyond Europe, purchasing four Caribbean islands (Saint Christopher, Saint Martin, Saint Barthélemy, and Saint Croix.) in 1651 from a French colonial company. Giovanna's mention of defending against the Ottoman Empire likely refers to the order's historical defense of the islands of Rhodes and later Malta. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nanbans Category:Sword users Category:Christians